


Polaroid (Klance story)

by L_Abbreviation



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Langst, M/M, Voltron, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Abbreviation/pseuds/L_Abbreviation
Summary: The end of this chapter will most likely make you really mad.





	1. New

A/N: I used the name Mateo because at this point any other name just sounds wrong xD Also I’m going by the picture of Lance’s family that we saw in ep. 2 of season one when they were trying to bond (I CrAdleD yOu iN My aRMs) Don’t kill me, aaaand I hope you enjoy!  
-L

“Mateo! Give it back,” Lance urged his younger brother, who’d taken his phone and had begun to take countless pictures of himself. “¡Lo juro por Dios! (I swear to God!) Stop taking pictures!” The tall boy struggled with his younger brother, while the youngest sat calmly looking out the window. Mateo handed it to Isabel, who began opening the window she’d just looked out of from boredom. Lance predicted what the girl was thinking before the window was halfway open. “Isabel! Hey, I have gum in my pocket and if you give me my phone back you can have the whole thing!” The Cuban boy spoke with caution, as Isabel was extremely slip handed and would easily drop the device onto the highway outside.  
“¡Muchachos! ¡Comportarse! ” (Boys! Behave!) the children's mother’s voice rang out from the front the seat, her knuckles going pale from gripping the steering wheel so tightly.  
“¡Lo siento mamá!” (Sorry Mama!) Isabel apologized with a sweet tone, surely just trying to seem innocent to her mother. The girl plopped Lance’s phone in his hand, giving him a sassy look and turning back to the window beside her.  
Lance rolled his eyes and plugged his headphones back in, cursing to himself when he realized the rubber had torn and part of the wire inside was showing. The boy sighed and rested his chin upon his palm, staring as the trees passed by outside. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to the new house, from what he saw online it was kind of small. And he sure as hell wasn’t for moving to a new state, especially when his old home wasn’t too far at all. “Hey mamá, do you remember that big rainstorm we got back in New Mexico?” Lance chuckled out, taking out a headphone and turning down his music.  
She laughed heartily, “I do, you were terrified!”  
“I wasn’t!” Isabel piped up, crossing her arms and making a pouty face. “Lance and Mateo were scared but I’m much braver than they are!”  
“Hey!” now Mateo was in the conversation, “I was not, you were the one crying like a big baby!” Lance and his mother laughed loudly, and the tall boy yelled over the arguing kids.  
“Both of you stop, besides,” he smirked, “you were both crying like big babies.” This caused an uproar, the 5 and 9 year old yelling profusely at Lance who then matched their voice volume to be heard. Their mother shook her head with a soft smile.  
“Oh niños, calmaros. (Oh children, calm down.) That rainstorm was so unexpected wasn’t it?” The children calmed their yells at the sound of their mother's soft voice. “It was so hot that day and all of a sudden there was thunder and lighting everywhere!” she chuckled gently to herself, keeping her glistening almond eyes on the road. The kids nodded and kept their mouths shut, all of them knowing when to keep quiet. Isabel looked back out the window, trying her hardest not to let her eyes close, while Mateo was much less determined. He lay his head on his sister's shoulder, which was elevated to a perfect height from the booster she sat on, and fell right into the land of dreams.  
The 17 year old however had one last thought to share before plugging both headphones back in. “I miss the rain…” he whispered, and continued to daydream with his favourite song playing in his ears.

~

“Lance! Wake up you lazy slug,” the boy felt a soft hit atop his head with his mother's yell.  
“Ay Mamá, ya voy, ya voy,” (...I’m coming, I’m coming.) he muttered, rubbing his head with a large and tired hand. He looked out the window to see complete darkness, a few streets lamps glowing dimly along the sidewalk. Lance realized that he must’ve fallen asleep along the entire trip, as he looked down to his phone which was barely surviving at 6% and the same song playing in his headphones on repeat. He glanced to the younger kids, who were already out of the small truck and running in the yard of their new home. He struggled to open the door, his arms too tired to even lift themselves. When he finally managed to escape the vehicle he stretched his arms and legs; he was much too tall for the backseat, yet his mother wanted to keep her own luggage in the passenger seat beside her.  
“Lance is awake!” he heard Isabel scream, causing him to jump and curse to himself.  
“About time,” Mateo whined. “You were asleep the whole time! We kept trying to wake you up but you wouldn’t!” Lance eyed his brother with a threatening look, causing both him and Isabel to scream and run from their older brother.  
“¡Niños!” (Children!) their mother yelled, coming back out of the house with her hands on her hips. “You’ll surely wake the whole neighborhood at this rate! Now get your stuff and come inside this instant.” The children immediately stopped and sprinted past an even more tired Lance to the car. Lance stretched out his arms a final time before grabbing his own suitcase from the back of the rusting truck.  
The bag was heavy, full of comics and graphic t’s that Lance treasured like money. He and his dad would always watch the classic shows and movies, Star Wars, X-Files, and this old 80’s show that Lance couldn’t seem to remember the name of. He and his dad watched it every Sunday morning, and it was actually quite important to him so it sucked that he couldn’t remember much about it. But he let it go as Mateo had an action figure of a character from the show, so Lance didn’t worry too much about forgetting it.  
He dragged himself and the suitcase inside the new house, one that he didn’t think his mother had any intention of leaving. After the divorce Lance’s mom wanted to live closer to family to help out, while his two older siblings, Maria and Caleb, lived separately from each other and the rest of the Mcclains with their new growing families. So naturally now that Lance was the oldest Mcclain son in Arizona, he would be forced to look after his many cousins along with Isabel and Mateo. He was not exactly filled with joy, and his sleep deprivation was starting to catch up with him.  
Deciding to ignore his siblings obvious struggles of getting bags from the car, Lance stumbled inside with eyes half closed. He didn’t bother looking around too much, he’d do that in the morning when he could manage to process anything. The sound of his suitcase rolling on hardwood floor echoed through the empty halls that he was now supposed to call home. He found the stairs, which were honestly too steep for the boy’s liking. He trudged through it anyways, forcing himself to peek into every door in the hallway once upstairs. It took him a few times until he finally found the room his mother labeled as his. A post it note hung dearly to the wooden door with a very sloppy “Lance”  
written across it. Lance didn’t bother turning on a light, let alone getting a blanket from his suitcase. He plugged his phone into the wall sluggishly and threw himself onto the empty mattress, falling asleep instantly.

~  
Lance woke to the wretched sound of an alarm, blaring and screaming at him to wake up. His long arm swung around, searching for the clock so he could throw it to turn the damn thing off. But unable to find it, he opened his eyes halfway and squinting from the light protruding into the small room. He looked around, expecting to see movie posters and rows of action figures on every shelf. Except there wasn’t a poster in sight, and there were no shelves. Instead he stared at blank walls and a dirty ceiling. Lance groaned loudly in annoyance, as he’d completely forgotten that this was a new home, a new room, and he’d have to find the motivation to make it his.  
His alarm, which was still yelling, was his phone beside his bed on the floor. He grabbed it and pressed the snooze option harshly. He turned onto his back, long legs nearly hanging off the other end of the bed, and stared at the ceiling. Today was the day he went to get the “grand tour” of his new highschool. They’d managed to make the move about halfway through the school year, so Lance’s time as a Junior would last a decent amount of time. He was supposed to get the walk around from a fellow peer, one his age and one who happened to have the same schedule. Lance grabbed some clothes from his suitcase: tight jeans, sneakers and a baggy white shirt with blue sleeves. He grabbed his phone and headphones, stuffing them in his pocket, then grabbing a backpack his mom must’ve put in his room the previous night.   
“Lance finally, I thought you’d sleep in more,” he heard his mother speak from the kitchen. Lance observed the house carefully as he walked to the sound of sizzling bacon and dripping coffee. The stairs he’d just come down led to the family room, which was connected to an open kitchen with a breakfast bar. There were many other doors that he assumed led to closets and eventually a basement, along with a bathroom. He made his way to the kitchen and plopped down at a table he for sure recognized from home.   
“Mamá, this is our table,” he spoke tiredly.  
“Of course, the moving truck got here early with all our furniture and set up the main rooms for us, wasn’t that sweet?” his mom replied, walking over and setting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her son. Lance nodded and began eating his breakfast. “By the way, I got an email the other day about the boy showing you around today! I sent his phone number to you but he emailed me saying you haven't texted him back.” Lance froze and chuckled guiltily.   
“Oh, haha um… About that, the number came up as an unknown sender so I blocked him before seeing your text.” Ms. Mcclain lightly smacked the boy’s head and walked back to the stove shaking her head.  
“¡Ese chico del mensaje y pedir disculpas ahora!” (Message that boy and apologize now!) she scolded as Lance rubbed the back of his head.  
“Okay, okay!” He muttered, pulling out his phone and messaging the number sent to him from his mother.

Lance: Hey this is Lance, the kid that you’re showing around today  
Hunk: Hi! I’m Hunk! Thanks for texting I was afraid you decided to just drop out on me lol  
Lance: Lmao nope highschool hasn’t killed me yet.   
Hunk: So do you have a ride or anything yet? Cause busses would’ve already been done going around by now

Lance jerked his head up and looked at the clock, which read 6:59. He was supposed to be at school in 10 minutes.   
“Shit,” he muttered, which rewarded him with a threatening glance from his mother. “Sorry Mamá, can you drive me to school?”   
She shook her head, “Sorry Lance but I have to stay to watch after Mateo and Isabel. Can you get a ride from that boy by any chance?” Lance shrugged and turned to his phone. 

Lance: Fuck, no i dont, is there a possibility that you can take me? I dont have a car right now since we just moved and we sold mine back home.  
Hunk: Yeah of course! Send me your address and I’ll stop by. Also, I hope you don’t mind but I’m taking another friend as well  
Lance: I dont care, thank you so much  
Hunk: No prob! Alright see you soon

Lance sent his address and quickly stood from the table. He kissed his mother on the cheek and quickly ran out the door.  
“¡Gracias por decir adiós!” (Thanks for saying goodbye!) she called out sarcastically as Lance let the door slam behind him. A rusting truck pulled up to his house, and he could barely see a yellow tint on the large vehicle. Lance jogged up to it and opened the door to the passenger, seeing a round boy and a friendly smile looking at him from behind the wheel.  
“Hey! Lance right?” Lance nodded. “Hop in,” Hunk smiled. Hunk was tall, taller than Lance in fact which surprised him. He also had darker skin and nearly black hair. He looked extremely sweet, and Lance knew he was the type that wouldn’t even be willing to hurt a fly. Lance pulled himself in and closed the door, setting his bag in front of his seat and not bothering to buckle his seatbelt.   
“You could die y’know, not wearing a seatbelt,” a voice called up from the back seat. Lance turned his head, seeing a kid in the back with eyes glued on a phone. “No joke, Hunk’s a terrible driver and he gets car sickness like no one’s business.” Lance chuckled lightly, still completely turned to the kid.   
“Hey! I am a great driver for your information,” Hunk called back, a pout on his face that faded into a soft smile.   
Lance spoke up, “so, you Hunk’s little sibling or something?” This caused a loud laugh to erupt from the car.   
“No way dude, if I lived with Hunk I think I’d throw myself out the window.” Hunk rolled his eyes. “Nah I’m his neighbor, the name’s Pidge.” Pidge held out a hand for Lance to shake, which he took after a few seconds of processing his stupidity. The two looked nothing alike, Pidge just seemed way too young to be in high school. Pidge had giant round glasses, but was able to pull them off with a round face.   
“So, how old are you? Sorry if I’m being rude it’s just, uh…” Lance paused, trying to find the right words.   
“Im 15 and a sophomore, and don’t worry about being rude you should see the group chats I’m in.” Lance nodded, turning back to face the front. Pidge chuckled and turned back to the phone and put on a large pair of headphones.   
“So,” Lance spoke to Hunk, assuming Pidge couldn’t hear him, “is he like, a tech genius cause judging by the laptop bag and all it seems like it.”  
Hunk opened his mouth to answer but Pidge cut him off quickly. “Yes I’m basically a tech genius, along with a genius at everything else,” a smirk crossed Pidge’s face and Hunk chuckled. “And, uh… Actually I’m not really a he. Have you heard of non binary?” Lance mentally slapped himself and turned his head back to them.  
“Yeah I have, I’m super sorry,” Lance held back more apologies but he didn’t want to make a huge deal out of something that wasn’t.  
They shrugged and grinned, tucking a thick strand of hair hack into the flipped up ends behind their head. “No it’s okay, thanks though most people panic and start apologizing profusely.” Pidge laughed, recalling the first time their friend messed up a pronoun. “An old friend of mine literally bought me lunch for a month after calling me a she it was hilarious. But hey, free food I’m not stopping him.” The trio laughed heartily, Hunk laughing harder because he got to sit back and watch the whole thing go down.   
Hunk was laughing so hard in fact that he didn’t see the stop sign coming up at the intersection, which caused Pidge to scream in the back.   
“HUNK STOP THE CAR,” they yelled, and Hunk immediately slammed on the breaks. The sudden stop threw lance forward, causing him to hit his head on the window in front of him. But it all happened so slowly, Hunk squeezing his eyes shut and hands gripping the wheel tightly. Pidge covering their face and turning their head away, and then Lance, too scared to scream. His throat dry and eyes wide, unable to close. And image flashed quickly in his head before the giant airbag popped out and the world resumed.   
“Jesus christ Pidge! You scared me half to death and nearly killed Lance!” Hunk yelled, but Pidge just sat back laughing their guts out, bursting with the laugh you chuckled out after something terrifying and basically near death inducing happens. Lance had to force a nervous chuckle as he shoved the airbag away.  
“Hey,” they spoke through chokes of laughter and turning to Lance, “I told you, Hunk is a terrible driver.”


	2. Glasses

Hunk pulled into the parking lot of the large high school and turned off the car. Pidge was already out the door and sprinting to the school, refusing to be late for their first class. Hunk on the other hand was in no rush to enter the building, and honestly Lance wasn’t either. He had a week or so of “I’m the new kid please excuse me missing some classes and being late.” Hunk was helping out so Lance knew that the two had an excuse to be a bit late no matter where they went. 

“So,” Hunk began, locking the car and walking beside Lance through the parking lot. “Follow me, and you’ll be fine.” Lance shrugged, staring at the army of sweaty teenagers stumbling to the building. 

“Sounds like a plan I guess,” he muttered, and followed his new friend into the school. The sound of chatter and clattering feet echoed in the large halls and main entrance. Lance stayed close to Hunk, or at least he tried to, as the kid somehow knew his way around the maze of tired high schoolers. It was only a matter of minutes until Lance was standing alone in the crowded hall, frantically searching for Hunk, but he was nowhere to be found. The hallway was beginning to clear up, and Lance began to run to the nearest classroom, hoping to just ask for help no matter how much he wanted to avoid to awkward contact. That was a mistake. He was about to round the corner when the next thing he knew he was slammed to the ground and rubbing his aching head. He opened his mouth to yell at whoever knocked him over, more than eager to give the jerk a piece of his mind. But when he looked up he froze, staring with wide eyes at a boy picking his books up from the floor hastily. He had a raven black mullet, which graced his shoulder and tucked behind his ears. He wore a tight black shirt, and his jeans were either black or an extremely dark blue, it was too hard to tell. Lance’s jaw dropped, only able to say a single word that choked out of his mouth. 

“Keith?” The boy looked up with nearly purple eyes, which widened immediately as he stopped picking up his stuff. The two held eyes, remembering the short time they had together as kids in middle school. Lance completely forgot about him it’d been so long, and by the look on Keith’s face he knew he felt the same. 

“Lance?” Keith spat out, still staring with shocked eyes. “I, I thought you were back in New Mexico?” Lance shook his head slowly. 

“Uh, no my parents, they um…” Lance then realized he had never actually said it out loud, and also realized he didn’t want to. “I knew you dropped out of school in eighth grade but I didn’t know you moved here, “ he muttered, changing the subject. Keith shrugged, looking down at his red shoes. 

“Yeah well, after I dropped out, my parents thought it would be a good idea for me to move here with my step-brother as a fresh start or whatever.” He shrugged again and stood, only then did Lance realize that the hallways were completely empty, leaving the two alone. Keith looked down at a bag which had been thrown off his shoulder when the two boys collided. Panic spread across his face in less than a second as Lance still sat on the tiled floor awkwardly. 

“Shit,” Keith muttered under his breath, and he quickly looked inside the bag. He sighed with what Lance knew was sheer relief. 

“What’s in the-” 

“None of your business,” Keith interrupted, and turned to leave with the bag now on his shoulder. 

“Wait,” Lance stood up, adjusting the backpack on his arm. “Can, can you um…” he shoved his hands in his pockets and tensed his shoulders awkwardly. “Where’s room 127?” Keith groaned in annoyance and pointed across the hall. Lance’s face burned red with embarrassment and bit his lip. Keith had a small grin on his face that Lance couldn’t make out to be happy or annoyed. 

“Dumbass,” he chuckled, and walked away. Lance stood staring as he watched his old friend leave. 

“Drop-out!” Lance screamed, only Keith had already rounded the corner and was surely long gone. But Lance smirked to himself, proud of his witty comeback. Unfortunately that comeback, which he yelled loudly, earned him a teacher leaning out of the door with a strange look on her face. 

She was a short woman, skinny with a round face. Her long black hair fell behind her back and it seemed that she straightened it every ten seconds it was so perfect. She seemed like a nice teacher, one that brought cookies in for the students and rounded their grade up a letter if they were close. But the second she opened her mouth he realized his assumption was far from correct. 

“Why were you screaming, who at, and why aren’t you in class?” her voice was shrill, reminding Lance of a crow. 

“Uh, well, some kid ran into me and he wouldn’t show me what was in his bag so like, uh…” Lance bit his lip. “Keith Kogane has drugs?” he spat out, saying the first thing that came to his mind and regretting it instantly. The teacher crossed her arms, biting her lip so hard Lance was sure it would start bleeding.

“Come with me then,” she snapped, and he began to follow her down the winding halls. They came to a door with a “save the drama for your llama” poster and a small sign that read “office.” Lance tightened his grip on his bag’s straps and looked at his feet as they moved. When they entered it wasn’t anything Lance hadn’t expected. An old woman with a slim face and long white hair sat behind a wide desk, one Lance didn’t think a frail woman her small size would need. A sign sat on her desk, showing the world her odd name, which Lance was having trouble not laughing at. 

“Mrs. Haggar, please call Keith Kogane to the office and make sure this one doesn’t break anything,” the teacher motioned to Lance, and pushed his shoulder down, shoving him into a chair. She went down to a room labeled “Principal Alfor” and closed the door as she entered. He examined the office, cliche “hang in there” cat posters everywhere and a small bowl of candy sitting on the secretary’s desk. Mrs. Haggar picked up the intercom and spoke in a quiet monotone voice, old and raspy. 

“Keith Kogane please report to the office with all of your bags and belongings.” She set it down with a sigh and went back to whatever work she could find. Lance bit his lip, a bad habit he had whenever he was nervous, or when he could feel his heart in his throat. He swallowed it down and the door swinging open caused him to jump. Keith slowly walked in, a face of concern as he cradled his stuff in his arms. He plopped in a chair next to Lance, and when he pieced together some of what was going on, Lance could feel a hot glare on his back. He just stared at the ground, hoping to get it all over with as quickly as he could. But Keith wasn’t having Lance’s silent treatment, and he grabbed Lance’s shoulder harshly.

“What the hell did you do Mcclain,” Keith growled, yanking Lance to face him. 

“Uh, I,” Lance stumbled over his words, not really sure what to say. Keith looked angry, not angry,  _ furious.  _ His purple eyes glared holes into Lance’s skull, and Lance couldn’t hold anything but a shocked and apologetic face. Keith released his shoulder and looked up to the Principal’s door. The teacher along with Mr. Alfor walked out, and Lance tore his gaze from Keith to meet their eyes. Alfor was a giant compared to everyone in the office, and he had white hair tied back in a short ponytail. His skin was dark, and his eyes looked old and tired. 

“Keith Kogane?” Mr. Alfor spoke in a low and almost soothing voice. Keith raised a pale hand, and Lance was sure he was going to bring it down and slap him in the face. “Can you please show us the contents of your bags?” Keith nodded and dumped out his notebook rather aggressively. Papers, sketchbooks and other regular school supplies collapsed onto the ground, and Keith then grabbed the bag Lance was suspicious of earlier. He reached his hand in hesitantly, pulling out an object and revealing it to the eager eyes.

A polaroid camera.

Lance got Keith dragged to the office and in trouble, because of a camera. The adults in the room all glared at Lance, Keith included as he stuffed his belongings back into his bag. Lance chuckled nervously, grabbing his own bag and standing up. Mrs. Haggar shoved a map of the school to Lance, informing him that she better not see him in the hallways during class hours. Mr. Alfor then motioned to the door and the two boys eagerly rushed out. The second they got out of view around the corner Keith smacked Lance on the back of the head with a tightened fist. 

“What the fuck Mcclain,” he growled, crossing his arms and walking beside Lance.

“First of all, don’t call me Mcclain that sounds stupid.” Lance rubbed his head where the raven-haired boy had hit him. “Second of all, if there was nothing to hide why didn't you just show me what was in the bag? God you're always so secretive, I see nothing has changed-” before Lance could spit anything else out Keith slammed him against a locker, which definitely shocked Lance as he had no idea Keith was that strong. Keith’s face was close to Lance, so much that Lance’s faint freckles were visible. The hallway was silent, other than the heavy breathing trickling from Keith’s thin lips. 

“You have no right to judge me,” Keith nearly growled, which shut Lance right up. “Your actions were just as bad as mine, and you have no damn right to tell me I haven’t changed.” Keith jabbed his pointer finger on Lance’s chest, and his face moved so close that their noses were nearly touching. “So you tell me Lance Mcclain, do you regret letting me get in that car?” Lance fought for words struggling to find the right thing to say.

“I, well, no shit I regret letting you get in that car but, but you…” He couldn’t do it, his mind wishing to reset the scene in his mind but he managed to shove it away. “Keith I’m sorry,” he whispered, and shoved Keith off, running down the hall with his bag on his shoulders. He found himself at a bathroom - finally - and he burst in, immediately checking to see if it was empty. It was.

He chucked his bag to the floor, splashing water on his face and staring up at the mirror in front of him. He was shocked by his own face, his eyes growing red and the bags under them were extremely visible. “You look tired,” he muttered, splashing more water and rubbing under his eyes. “You look weak,” he rubbed harder. “You look-” 

“Lance?” He spun at the voice, scared to near death that he’d been caught but was relieved at the face he saw staring at him. “I have homeroom with Keith, and when he got back he said he’d run into you… I asked where you were and well,” Hunk motioned around the room. Lance wiped his face with his jacket sleeve, looking down and nodding to Hunk’s words. “What happened buddy?” 

Lance chuckled at being called that, his smile faint. He turned back to his friend with wide grin, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulders. “It’s all good man, my contact fell out and I kinda panicked, you know, first day jitters I guess.” Hunk nodded slowly, clearly not believing him but going with it as to not push Lance into saying anything.

“Well, first period is almost over so we can chill in here. Just say you were in the office getting things sorted out.” Hunk offered, and Lance nodded, sitting down on the floor beside the bathroom door. Hunk sat beside him, putting his own bag beside him as the two sat quietly. 

Hunk chuckled a bit, causing Lance to throw him a look. “What’s that for huh?” Lance smirked.

Hunk hesitated, putting his thumb on his lip, an old habit of his. “You wear glasses?” Lance smacked him upside the head, causing both to erupt in laughter. “Man I can’t imagine you wearing dorky Pidge glasses.” Lance curled over in laughter, holding his stomach and stumbling to pull out his phone. 

“Oh you don’t have to imagine it, here I have a picture from 8th grade.” Lance scrolled through his pictures, going up to the very top of the camera roll. He clicked on a picture, and quickly swiped to the next one.   
“Ah, what was that?” Hunk inquired with a devilish grin.  
“Nothing,” Lance stuttered, chuckling and trying to switch topics.

“It looked like you were with a girl,” Hunk wiggled his eyebrows, which made Lance give him a playful shove. Oh shush, it was the first day of school, my mom wanted pictures, end of story. ANYWAYS, here’s one of me by myself ya weirdo.” Hunk rolled his eyes and looked at Lance’s phone. His eyes widened and and he snorted, quickly covering his mouth and fighting back laughs. 

“Aw come on it isn’t that bad,” Lance smiled nervously, glancing at the screen. 

Hunk shook his head, pulling his hand from his sheepish grin. “That may be, the most precious, most adorable thing on the face of this earth.” Lance cocked his head, looking to Hunk and back down at the picture he held on the screen. 

The image on the phone was of Lance grinning proudly, his new book bag over his shoulders and lunch bag on the ground beside him. He wore jeans and a blue t-shirt with a lion on the front, and he wore a light grey wool beanie. His dark hair swept over his glasses, strands of it resting on the brim of the glasses. The glasses were large square ones, large black frames around the glass and they were visibly sliding down his nose. Lance was ashamed of this picture, and only kept it for his mom; she enjoyed these kinds of pictures, wanting to preserve all the memories that she could. However Hunk was smiling cheesily at the photo, and for a split second Lance didn’t hate the image. The two looked through Lance’s pictures, giggling at the embarrassing photos of people Lance managed to capture off guard. 

The bell rang, although it was barely audible from inside the bathroom, they were lucky they’d both heard it. Lance stood and Hunk followed as they walked out, overwhelmed by the mob of kids. 

“I have physics next, you?” Lance asked Hunk, both of them weaving their way through the hall.

His friend groaned disappointedly, “Pre calc.”

Lance shrugged, pulling out his map and navigating his way to his next class. “Well, I have 4A lunch, please tell me you have the same.”

Hunk lifted his arm and received a high-five. “Hell yeah, Pidge does too. My other friends Allura and Shiro are gonna sit with us is that alright?”

“Hey the more people that appear to be my friend the lamer I seem,” Lance chuckled. Hunk laughed, walking a separate path than Lance as he entered a classroom. 

“Don’t get lost!”

Lance held his map up, “don’t worry dude I’m all good.” Hunk gave a big thumbs-up and walked in the class grinning. Lance grinned back, continuing with it on to his class; he was finally finding a place somewhere.

 

~

The clock was going in slow motion, Lance was watching the hands go by slowly and each tick was agonizing. After what seemed like another boring hour of the final bit of the lecture the bell rang and Lance was out of his seat, out the door and through the hall to lunch. He got to the cafeteria and stood amidst the crowd, searching for his few friends. He knew Pidge and Hunk, however the other two were completely unknown to him. Although the name Shiro seemed somewhat familiar, he just couldn’t seem to put a face to the name. He shrugged it off and continued looking as he walked slowly to appear as if he knew where he was going. Just then a girl with dark skin and flowing white hair ran past him, barely bumping his shoulder. 

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry-” she apologized as she turned around, her eyes widening as she saw Lance. “Are you Lance?” He nodded. “Hunk told me to find a tall kid with bright blue eyes and he wasn’t lying, you’re like a giraffe.” Lance lifted an eyebrow, tilting his head at the remark. “I’m Allura,” she extended her arm out to shake his and he took it lightly, quickly wanting to shove it back in his pocket. Her accent was somewhat light, but it was still distinguishable as English. “Here follow me, I was just heading to our table.” Lance obeyed, it wasn’t like he had much of a choice in the first place. Allura was stunning, she was wearing shorts midway up her thighs, and her pink shirt was covered by a black letterman jacket. They arrived at a small round table and immediately Lance moved to sit beside Hunk. 

“Hey you found him,” Hunk exclaimed.

Allura chuckled, “It wasn’t that difficult, he’s the tallest person in here. Well, almost as tall as Shiro.” She turned to greet a very muscular guy as he came up to the table with a peck on the cheek. He had shaved sides and a tuft of hair in the front, dyed the same shade as Allura’s hair. He had a pink scar that crossed his nose, and that was the defining feature that Lance recognized instantly. Shiro was Keith’s step-brother, the one Lance had always heard about but never saw. The one image he’d ever seen was one on Keith’s phone he was showed in 7th grade. Shiro lived here in Arizona after getting a special offer to go to a space program over the summer. However, he liked being back with his mom who’d divorced Keith’s father shortly after marriage. Lance tried to recall anything else he’d been told but he blocked out most of middle school, and no other memories were available. 

“Hey,” he spoke in a deep but calm voice as he turned to Lance. “You must be Lance, Hunk’s told us a lot of good things about you.” He grinned, but Lance turned to Hunk with a confused look.

“How have you already told them ‘a lot’ of things about me?”

Hunks face turned red with guilt and he muttered two words that Lance was barely able to make out. “Group chat…” Lance face-palmed and everyone at the table laughed loudly. 

“Wanna join it?” Pidge spoke up, which nearly startled Lance since they were being silent this whole time. 

“Eh, sure why not? But fair warning I’m not gonna be in there a whole lot I have to look after my siblings and help my mom.” They all nodded in acceptance and Pidge pulled out their phone, typing rather quickly. 

“There, you’re in. Everyone just text your name, we all have nicknames no need to confuse the new guy,” they gave a cheesy grin.

“Wait, why won’t they show up as unknown numbers-”

“Shhh,” Pidge placed their index finger on Lance’s lips. “I have my ways, don’t question it.” Once again laughter erupted from the group, and for a second it felt as if they’d been at each other's sides for more than five minutes. Lance opened his phone to see a new chat show up on his screen.

 

**Green Boi:** _ Pidge _

**Cinnamon Roll:** _ Hunk! :D _

**The Queen:** _ This is Allura  _

**Daddy:** _ Pidge why is this my name  _

**Green Boi:** _ Because you are the dad of the group _

**Daddy:** _ Pidge no _

**Flawless:** _ Please don’t change the names I’m quite happy with this _

**Green Boi:** _ Seen, Lance appreciates my hard work you should too _

**The Queen:** _ Guys… We’re in the same room? _

 

They all looked up from their phones, giggling at each other. 

“You know, Lance, you seem like a cool guy,” Shiro smiled, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance nodded, biting his lip awkwardly since Shiro had no idea who he was. He was almost glad the Keith never mentioned him, and if he did he didn’t say much. 

“Thanks Shiro,” Lance smiled back. The bell rang, signifying the end of the lunch period. The group stood and got their stuff together, all beginning to head in separate directions. Allura took Shiro’s shoulder as they both waved goodbye, while Hunk and Pidge walked with Lance until they got to their own classes. 

~

Lance hurried out of the school, the end of the day seemed to take forever to arrive to. He checked his phone, searching for a text from Hunk as to where his truck was in the parking lot. 

 

**Cinnamon Roll:** _ Hey, i’m in the middle of the lot waving my hands, look up xD _

**Lance:** _ Oh I see you, thanks lmao _

 

Lance slipped his phone back in his pocket and rushed out towards Hunk’s car. Hunk was in the front, and once again Pidge was sitting in the back. Lance got in the passenger and Hunk pulled out of the driveway, somehow finding a way through the mess of cars. Lance leaned on the open window, letting the wind fly through his hair and he closed his eyes lightly. Hunk turned on the radio, turning the music up high and they drove in silence other than the blaring music.  **Ajr - Netflix Trip (A/N Whenever I put a song in bold, it means that I was listening to that song while writing the story. I suggest you listen to it while reading to get the same feeling of the scene)** Lance could hear Hunk humming along, Pidge sitting in the back surprisingly not typing on a phone or computer. They were sitting beside the window, looking out at the world moving by outside, and peace settled in the car. Lance didn’t want this moment to end, it was so calm and life seemed easy for a second. Despite only meeting these people today, he knew that he didn’t want to move again. Being at the same school as Keith though was a problem, and he didn’t know how he’d get past it. But he did know that Hunk and Pidge were now friends, they were people he like, this deemed them as important to Lance; he considered this family. 

 

Just as Hunk pulled up in front of Lance’s house the song ended and Hunk turned the radio off. Lance picked up his bag, got out of the car and turned back to peek his head through the open window. 

“Thanks for the ride Hunk, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hunk nodded and waved goodbye. Pidge tapped on the bag window, gesturing Lance to come to their window as they rolled it down. They rested their head on folded arms on the door and pushed their glasses up their nose. 

“Hunk?” They inquired, as if asking permission to say something.

“Go for it,” Hunk replied with a grin.

Pidge sat up, “Hunk and I are gonna hang at his house this weekend to play video games and eat pizza, if you wanna join I’ll send you the address.” Lance’s eyes widened from surprise.

“Wait really?”

“Yeah of course, I have taken the time today to decide whether or not you’re cool and I have decided that to be true. Besides Hunk needs more friends.”

“Pidge!” Hunk turned around with an offended look spread across his face. 

Pidge giggled, grinning cheesily. “Come on, it’ll be fun!” Lance shrugged, adjusting his bag on his back.

“I’ll think about it, my mom might need help this weekend unpacking but I would like to hang out if I have time,” he suggested.  
“That’s alright man,” Hunk spoke up. “Just let us know whenever you can.” Lance nodded and stepped away from the car. He waved as the two drove away and turned around once they rounded the street corner. He jogged up to the house and swung open the screen door to step in. 

“Mom I’m home,” he called out, waiting for a response. He stood waiting as he set his bag beside the door carefully. Lance glanced around the house, pacing slowly through the new halls. The family room was already filled up, their old couch sitting in front of a brand new TV mounted on the wall. It felt different, and most of all it felt wrong. He sat on the couch, sinking into the spot he always knew as his. There was his mother’s rocking chair was placed near the window, but the view was the neighbor's wall. Lance wasn’t sure what to feel then, the car ride was much better than this room, a room he used to love now felt foreign. The car ride with his new friends however felt comforting and normal, he yearned for it almost. He went up to his room sluggishly, knowing his mom was probably just out with the kids, as they didn’t start school until next week. Once he entered the room, he was overwhelmed by boxes throughout, one in each corner. 

“Better get started…” Lance started to the first box, a long and wide box he didn’t remember packing. He ripped the tape off and opened it, throwing out piles of packing peanuts. His mouth fell open, his eyes widening at what was in the box. A guitar case, laying at the bottom beneath a few other objects scattered in the box. Lance picked up a small snow globe, ironically a beach was inside, and when he shook it, little shells and specs of sand floated calmly. He set it on a shell that his mother must’ve put up while he was at school. The next object was a baseball, old and tearing at the seams. He held it in his palm, remembering the slight sting he felt when the grand slam was hit into his glove. He chuckled at the memory, he went to the game for his tenth birthday and was more than excited to wear his favourite hat and glove. He set the ball on the shelf as well, balancing it perfectly so it wouldn’t fall. The last thing on top of the guitar case was a picture frame, covered in dust and the picture inside looked old. Lance pulled it out and carefully wiped the dust off with his shirt, then turned it out of the light to get rid of the glare. 

It was his dad. The image featured a young Lance with dorky glasses hugging his dad around the waist, waving the newly caught ball around in the air. The Lance in the picture held so much joy on his face, his smile held pride in the man he called his father. He set the frame on the shelf beside the other two objects, though he set this down with the most caution. Lance then took the guitar case out of the box, setting it against the wall beneath the shelf. He went back to throw the box away, wanting to try and actually be clean in the new house. However a small piece of paper in the bottom of the box stopped him.

“Always full of surprises aren’t you Dad?” Lance said as he picked up the note. He began to unfold it, but something stopped him, not a gut feeling but a sound from downstairs. The screen door opening and slamming against the frame echoed through the empty house. Lance leaned his ear against the door, listening to the soft voices he could hear coming from downstairs.

“Lance, come down there’s someone here!” his mother’s voice called out. 

“Really Ms. Mcclain, it’s alright I can go home.” That voice. That damn voice he knew so well. 

“Oh stop, my son may be completely dumb sometimes but that doesn’t mean he’s rude. Accusing you of drugs? You can imagine my anger when I got the call. Lance! Come down I know you’re home, you left the door wide open and-”

“I’m coming!” Lance yelled down, rolling his eyes and bracing for the lecture he was about to receive. He got up and left his room, careful not to slam the door so the shelf wouldn’t shake, dropping the precious objects. The stairs creaked as his sock feet trudged down them, and he turned the corner to see his mom and of course: Keith. Standing there with his stupid red jacket, his black shirt, his stupid mullet. 

The mullet that Lance could recognize anywhere.

  
**A/N Oh wow finally! The second chapter is complete! Honestly the past year has been soooo stressful and updating this only crossed my mind, but the motivation wasn’t there. Back in the first chapter I altered Pidge’s age, that way it could match their confirmed age. (15) They’re also a sophomore to make more sense with their age. Also, Shiro is confirmed to be 25 but for the sake of the story he is 19, one year older than Keith. He and Allura (18) are seniors, Hunk and Lance (both 17) are Juniors, and Keith is 18 but also a junior as he dropped out and missed a year. These are all their confirmed ages (Allura and Shiro are exceptions) because I want to stay as true and accurate as I can. I’m working on chapter three right now, give me any advice or thoughts you have! Thanks for reading, and I’ll hopefully see you all soon.**


	3. Acoustic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter will most likely make you really mad.

Lance walked down the hall and into the kitchen area where his mother and Keith stood waiting. 

“Lance, I’m sure you remember Keith from New Mexico!” his mother motioned him to come closer. “Although your actions today were extremely out of context, the two of you were best friends I thought you’d be excited to see him again.”

“Yeah I guess,” Lance crossed his arms and focused his eyes on his shoes. The silence that followed was painful, the three of them all lost in thought of what to do next. Lance’s mother managed to break it though, as she hated moments like these. 

“Lance, usted y Keith van a su habitación y deshacen sus cosas. Se quedará a cenar,”  **(Lance, you and Keith go to your room and unpack your stuff. He'll be staying for dinner.)** Lance’s mother smiled, she was attempting to take whatever tension there was between the two away. 

“ ¡Pero mamá! Dijo que podía irse a casa, lo oí,”  **(But Mama! He said he can go home I heard him.)** Lance argued, unfolding his arms and nearly slamming them to his side.

“No, me decidí. Le metiste en un montón de problemas y además vive un par de calles abajo, si quiere salir tan mal que puede,”  **(No, I made up my mind. You got him into a lot of trouble and besides he lives a couple streets down, if he wants to leave so badly he can.)** His mother wasn’t budging, and she was intent on Keith staying. “I’m sorry Keith, Lance is being stubborn. The two of you go upstairs while I make dinner. The kids are out at school for another hour or so, so you boys catch up until they get back.” She walked into the kitchen and Lance glanced at Keith for a split second before beginning to walk upstairs. 

“Come on let’s go,” Lance muttered. Keith nodded and followed him up the creaking stairs. When they arrived to Lance’s room, Lance immediately flopped on the bed. “Don’t slam the door,” he said, and Keith shut it softly. Keith stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, examining it carefully as Lance stared at the ceiling. A soft breeze blew through the open window, causing the blue curtains to move slowly. “So, we don’t have to unpack my shit together, I can do that by myself.” 

“Alright,” Keith shrugged. “You know, I didn’t ask to come over. You’re mom saw me taking a walk on her way home and she asked if I wanted to come over as some sort of apology.”

“You still take walks?” Lance chuckled, looking away from the ceiling and at Keith. The rays of the ending day sun hit Keith’s face softly, the wind gusting through moving his hair across his face.

Keith crossed his arms, shooting Lance an annoyed glance. “They help me concentrate okay?”

“Okay Mr. Defensive,” Lance laughed again, sitting up on the bed. 

Keith turned around and saw the guitar case leaning against the wall, causing him to look over at Lance with a smirk. “And you still play that old thing?” 

“Hey, the guitar is a much more normal thing to do than spend five hours taking walks,” Lance rolled his eyes, a soft smile on his face. He laid back down on the bare mattress, letting out a long breath of air. “I hate you,” he muttered, his smile fading.  _ I hate that I’m not mad at you. _

“Really Lance can we just forget what happened, it was years ago alright?” Keith’s voice raised slightly, while Lance just continued to lay down without looking at the boy. 

“No, I won’t forget what happened. I highly doubt you ‘changed’ after that, people don’t change. Not you at least.” Lance’s voice raised as well, he didn’t want to seem like he didn’t care, he wanted to care more than Keith did.  _ I don’t want you to change. _

“Oh my god,” Keith chuckled with annoyance and a hint of anger. “Lance you are the reason what happened, happened! You can’t just keep playing innocent on this!” Keith faced Lance completely, his arms out at his side. 

Lance got off the bed and glared right into the purple eyes staring back at him. “No, I let you have space when you asked for it, and if getting in that car meant you getting space, I was willing to let you do that!” Both of them were yelling now, not even caring that Lance’s mother was still just a floor below them. “I’ve told you sorry more times than I can even remember, you’re lucky I didn’t call the fucking police!”  _ You were my best friend, I didn’t want you getting yourself arrested. _

“Why didn’t you then?!” Keith yelled much louder than Lance had ever heard him before. 

“Because I didn’t want to lose my best friend, but I guess I already had at that point!” Keith’s expression turned from anger to shock, eyes wide and a swallow crawling down his throat. 

“Fuck you Lance,” he muttered, his eyes turned back to rage. He began to walk to the door, ready to leave, but when he reached for it the door was already swinging open. 

“I have heard enough of your yelling you two,” Lance’s mother said calmly. “I don’t know what happened and I don’t care, but you’re both acting like spoiled brats.” Lance and Keith were both breathing heavily, and they looked at each other and back to Lance’s mom. She smiled, changing the feeling in the air immediately. “Now, Lance, start putting your stuff away right now. Dinner will be done soon.” She left, letting the door close behind her. Keith held fists at his side, his head leaning to the ground.

“Keith I-” 

“Don’t apologize to me. You don’t mean it anyways.” Lance opened his mouth to shoot back a remark but figured it wouldn’t get things anywhere.

“Keith just listen okay? You can hate me, fine, but you need to start letting people into your life rather than just, pushing them away.” Lance said as calmly as he could. “I’ll never forget what you did, but that doesn’t mean I’m just gonna shove you away.”

“You don’t get it do you? I got in the car because my best friend didn’t stop me alright. I don’t know…” Keith sat on the bed, his hands forming fists in his lap and his head hanging low. Lance stared, not knowing what to do. He wasn’t up for a long awkward walk, and he knew walks were the only things that could get Keith to calm down. His guitar caught his eye, he bit his lip harshly as he took the risk and grabbed it. He took the old guitar covered in sharpie written notes and smiley face stickers out of the case. Lance jumped on the bed besides Keith, causing him to flinch and unclench his hands. Lance began strumming, the first few hits causing Keith to shoot him a glance that was a million emotions at once.  **Where is my Mind - The Pixies** It was awkward at first, Lance’s voice nearly shaking from the past anger and nervousness of the old song. Lance was about halfway through the song when he started smiling as he played, then moving his shoulders to the beat and nudging Keith who was rubbing his thumb against his fist.

“With your feet in the air and your head on the ground,” Lance sang loudly with closed eyes and Keith began to smile softly. Memories of the two sitting on a bench in the park filled the air, Lance too small for the guitar and his voice cracking nearly every verse. For a few minutes they felt normal, as if nothing went wrong in the past and nothing in the present was any worse. Keith hummed along, shy, but his voice still there. 

And the song ended. It felt like seconds, like Lance strummed once and it was over. They sat in silence, Lance clutching the guitar and Keith looking at the ground with a grin on his face. Lance looked at him, and for a split second he looked different, but a good different. Keith’s hair seemed to fit perfectly behind his ear and resting on his neck. His eyes seemed to glow, softly and warmly which caused Lance’s heart to race. He shook the feeling away, his brows creasing with confusion of his own thoughts. 

“Thanks, Lance,” Keith’s voice was low, soft and calmer than Lance had ever heard it. 

“Y-yeah. No problem.” Lance looked over at at his phone, the time displaying on the screen. He cleared his throat, “um, it’s 8, dinners probably ready by now. If you, I mean if you still wanna stay.” 

“Yeah sure, your mom’s food was always my favourite,” Keith chuckled.

“Well you did eat here every night,” Lance laughed, not noticing Keith’s smile fade just a bit. Lance set the guitar back in it’s case, and the two walked downstairs. 

“Isabel that’s my plate!” Mateo yelled as the boys entered the dining room, only to see Mateo and Isabel fighting over a plate with a cartoon robot printed on it. 

“No, I get the robot, you get the lion!” Isabel whined with a pout.

“¡Siéntate! Tenemos un invitado,”  **(Sit down! We have a guest,)** Lance’s mother snapped at the two kids. “Lance take off your contacts, you can’t live with them on you know,” she sighed. 

“But-”

“Nope, take them out and then you get food.” 

Lance groaned loudly as he left the dining room, Keith giggling behind him. 

“The food looks amazing,” Keith muttered, not able to remember the last time he had an actual cooked meal. He could recall begging his dad to go to Lance’s for dinner every night, his dad not caring all too much anyways. As Keith sat at the table, Lance walked back in, plopping in his own chair with a pout on his lips and cheek in his palm.  He looked over at the food in the center of the table and yanked his hand away from his face. A large plate of white rice covered in beef and cooked vegetables caused Lance’s mouth to water.

“Ropa Vieja?” Lance muttered, “we haven’t had this in ages!” Lance immediately grabbed a plate and dumped at least half of the food on it. Keith was too busy staring at Lance, whose large glasses hung to his face, the frames being the perfect shape for Lance’s features. Lance glanced at Keith, not noticing his wide eyes and red cheeks as he snapped back to the food in hand.

“Lance!” his mother snapped, Keith chuckling as he sat quietly. “Look at your friend he’s all skin and bones, give him some food.” Lance stared with an offended look while Keith bursted out with laughter. Lance felt his face go warm for a second, and the laughing in the air was beautiful-

He shook his head, clearing his throat and blinking hard at the thought.  _ It’s a laugh, that’s all that happened,  _ he thought to himself, shaking the others away.

“Thank you Ms. Mcclain,” Keith smiled softly, taking a small plate of food.

“Maria, please, Keith,” she grinned, sitting down and beginning to eat.

Isabel and Mateo sat there exchanging weird glances, everyone forgetting that they had no idea who Keith was. 

“You have funny eyes,” Isabel remarked, squinting harshly at Keith.

“Isabel that’s rude!” Mateo huffed, crossing his small arms. 

“His eyes are purple though, look!” she pointed, Keith let out an airy laugh, not sure how to react. 

“Guys stop, his eyes are purple, cool, now sit and eat,” Lance mumbled. He hated getting lost in them, let alone having his siblings comment on them. The toddlers both sat down instantly, recognizing Lance’s tone and knowing not to push any buttons. It was quiet, the sound of silverware scraping against the plates, past memories floating through the air. Keith couldn’t shake those memories and didn’t want to endure them any more than he had to. He stood, picking up the plate and placing in into the sink in the kitchen. He came back into the dining room, pushing in his chair and hugging his arms. 

“Thank you for the dinner Mrs.- I mean, Maria,” he thanked, and quickly left the room. Lance flinched looked at the ground, knowing that Mrs. was wrong as he  swallowed a large gulp of food. But Lance didn’t want Keith to go. Keith never left dinner at Lance’s house early, and despite their current rivalry he knew Keith would still never pass up an opportunity to stay away from home. Maybe things changed, but Lance could tell something was still going on.

_ Go get him, something’s wrong, help him out, don’t start another argument, _ Lance’s thoughts were racing through his head a mile a minute, and he didn’t know what to listen to.  _ No don’t. He hates you, you’re his rival, always has been,  _ Lance held his head in his hands, resting his elbows on the table.  _ Follow him,  _ the voice was morphing, it wasn’t his own anymore.  _ Don’t do it Lance,  _ he couldn’t even tell who’s voice it was at this point.  _ Lance!” _

“I’m going upstairs,” Lance muttered, sweat pouring down his face.

“Lance, clean up your mess!” Maria called from the dining room, but Lance was already gone, up the creaking stairs and in the unpacked room. 

The lights were off, the moon being the only source of light in the room. 

_ Who can I talk to… Hunk, he’ll listen to me right? _ Lance picked up his phone and called Hunk’s number without hesitation. It rang, and rang, and rang. Lance began to regret calling a kid he just met that day so late at night. He was going to click the end call button when the tired voice of his new friend answered.

 

~

“Lance?”

“H-Hunk, hey,” Lance didn’t realize how shaky his voice was until the words escaped his mouth. 

“What’s up dude,” Hunk didn’t seem annoyed, nor phased that the new kid was calling him as if they’d been friends for years. 

“Well, I just,” Lance fumbled for words, finally blurting the first thing he had in mind. “I just wanted to let you know that I can hang out with you guys this weekend.” He hadn’t gotten permission yet, but he decided to worry about that later.

“YES!” Lance heard in the background, able to distinguish the faint voice as Pidge’s. 

“Pidge with you?”

Hunk laughed, “yeah, they’re always over. They- Pidge get inside you could die!” Hunk yelled, and Lance could hear Pidge’s giggles in the background. “Pidge I swear- hang on Lance.”

Lance laughed to himself, and sat in near silence as he could hear Hunk yelling at Pidge and Pidge shooting back snarky comments. It was a few minutes before Hunk was back on the line, breathing heavily.

“This kid I swear. They were just, crawling out the window- Pidge what the hell give me my phone!”

Pidge yelled in the phone, no sense of being quiet in their mind at all. “Hi Lance!”

“Pidge, what were you doing?” Lance chuckled, genuinely curious of what just happened. 

“I was going to go sit on the roof for a bit,” they answered like it was no big deal.

Lance looked at his own window in the dark, “what for?”

“Well, it helps me calm down if I need to, though Hunk hates it,” they answered in a softer tone. It was quickly altered by the sound of out of breath speech, quick and straining. “Hunk, hug me any tighter and I will pass out.” Lance laughed again, picking at his nails with his thumb.

“I’ll leave you two be, thanks guys.”

“What for?” Pidge asked, presumably being released from Hunk’s arms. 

“Are you alright? Weren’t you just calling to let us know you’d be over this weekend?” Hunk asked in the background.

“Just, anxious from moving, that’s all. Goodnight guys,” Lance smiled, even though he knew they couldn’t see him.

“Goodnight Lance,” and they hung up.

Lance stood in the center of his room, surrounded by boxes and and the curtains blowing softly. “Fuck it,” he whispered, setting his phone on the still empty mattress. He opened his window, which luckily didn’t have a screen, and squeezed through the small space. The portion of the roof he was on was almost flat, but still at a slight angle which he didn’t mind very much. He sat, legs crossed and eyes staring at the stars above.

Pidge was right, this was calming. 

 

~

The week went by in a blur, school was all Lance could think about at this point as the only thing he ever had to do was homework. Of course, he’d call Hunk occasionally, and he never thought he’d sit on the roof more in his life than he had that week. Pidge was with Hunk most nights, so he got the chance to talk with both of them which he definitely enjoyed. Friday finally arrived, and while he dreaded the thought of going, he let his new friends convince him to go to Shiro’s football game that night. And Pidge was in the marching band, which pretty much sealed the deal for Lance. 

“So, Pidge, what do you play?” Lance asked as he and Hunk waited at Pidge’s locker. 

“Well in the marching band I’m Drum Major, but in concert band I’m a Piccolo.”  **(A/N I did a personality quiz with what instrument fits best and I answered the questions as accurately as I could to what Pidge would say don’t kill me )** they responded, shutting the locker and throwing their bag over a shoulder. 

“Yeah, their instrument is just as small and annoying as they are-” Hunk whispered not so quietly to Lance, receiving a punch on the shoulder in return of the remark. 

Pidge pushed up their glasses, wearing a smug look on their face. “Don’t insult my instrument Hunk, I will kill you.” Lance laughed, shaking his head at the two. 

“Chill Pidgeon it’s an instrument,” Hunk laughed, rubbing his shoulder. 

Lance shrugged, talking quietly with a single headphone in his ear. “I don’t know, instruments can be really important to some people. Maybe they have a reason.”

Hunk paused, the three maneuvering their way through crowded halls as everyone was eager to get home. Pidge nodded, agreeing with Lance’s statement on the matter.

“Exactly. Do you play anything Lance?”

“Oh, uh, I play guitar,” Lance smirked, causing Hunk to nudge his arm.

“No way! Can you sing too?”

“Well, I mean I’d like to think I can,” Lance chuckled. “Maybe I can play for you guys sometime?”

Hunk and Pidge nodded, and the trio made it to the band room where Pidge stopped at the door. 

“Well, here’s my stop. I’ll see you two at the game!” Lance and Hunk waved as Pidge entered the room, only to be greeted by dozens of other band kids. Hunk and Lance walked through the emptying hall and outside to the parking lot. They got to the old yellow truck and hopped in.

“Thanks for coming to the game tonight,” Hunk smiled, turning the key in the ignition and driving away from the school. Lance smiled to him in return, looking out the window as they drove. 

“No problem, you guys are my friends now so, I’ll come to a football game even if it means standing awkwardly and cheering whenever anything happens,” he chuckled through his words. 

Hunk nodded, “it means a lot to Pidge, they usually keep to themselves other than to the band. It’s like a family to them, and they feel even more loved whenever I tag along. They’ll be super happy to see you there as well.”

Lance bit his lip, surprised with how close they all were with each other already. He felt comfortable; he felt safe and at home with the two. It just felt as if something was missing. He wasn’t sure what, and he refused to believe any thought that crawled its way into his mind. 

“You good?” Hunk asked, causing Lance to flinch.

“What? Oh, yeah just thinking about some stuff,” he shrugged. 

 

~

They arrived at Lance’s house, Hunk nudging Lance before he got out of the car.

“Hey, bring your guitar tonight okay? Pidge and I would love to hear it.” Lance nodded as he got out of the old truck. The tall boy waved as Hunk pulled out of the driveway and left. Lance went inside and plopped himself on the couch, throwing his bag on the ground beside him. 

“Lance! How was your day?” Maria asked from the kitchen.

“Oh, hola mamá. It was good, where’s Mateo and Isabel?” Lance stood and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a Pepsi from the refrigerator. The two were still in elementary school, and in this district the kids got Fridays off.

“In their rooms playing,” Maria smiled as she washed the dishes.

“So, Pidge has a marching band thing at the football game tonight and Hunk offered me a ride.” Maria sighed and looked to Lance. “I was wondering if maybe I could go?” Maria stood with a dish in hand, biting her lip and letting out a long held puff of breath.

“Sí, puedes ir al juego.”  **(Yes, you can go to the game)** Lance jumped up and kissed his mother on the cheek.

“Also Hunk and Pidge are going back to Hunk’s place and they asked if I could tag along for the night?” Lance looked at Maria with pleading eyes. She bit her lip again, more hesitant on this question than the last. 

“Alright, alright, go have fun with your friends. But keep your phone on and answer me when I call. No quiero que vuelvas tarde a casa tampoco,”  **(I don’t want you coming home late either.)**

Maria ruffled her son’s hair as he ran off to his room to grab a bag and clothes for the night. Lance grabbed his phone charger, a pair of headphones and wondered if he should bring his guitar. He considered not bringing it, not believing for a second that his new friends were even interested in his playing. But Hunks request echoed in his head, and he grabbed the case with hesitant hands. He stuffed sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt into an old bag and ran back down the stairs. Lance set his belongings beside the door and he sat on the couch to wait for his friend to pick him up. 

Lance was on the verge of dozing off, being bored out of his mind from waiting, but a buzzing in his pocket kept his eyes from closing. He pulled his phone out to see a single text from an unknown number displayed on his lockscreen.

  
  


**Unknown Number:** _ hey _

**Lance:** _ Who is this?? _

**Unknown Number:** _ oh, nevermind then _

**Lance:** _ No no that’s not how that works buddy. Really tho who’s this? _

**Unknown Number:** _ this is Keith, but since you don’t have my contact anymore i can just go it’s good _

 

Lance quickly created a new contact for the number and got back to the messaging app.

 

**Lance:** _ Welp you have one now, what’s up? _

 

Lance bit his lip once he hit send, unsure as to whether it was too casual to say,especially after the big fight they had not too long ago.

 

**Keef:** _ haha, real funny. Anyways, idk i just thought since we’re going to the same school again we should stop hating eachother as much? _

**Lance:** _ That’s one way to put it lmao. But yeah I guess I agree, although I don’t want to solve this whole thing over text, wanna meet after the football game or something? _

**Keef:** _ really? _

**Lance:** _ Sure, we can go to this diner I saw on my drive to school, Coran’s or whatever it’s called idk _

**Keef:** _ yep, that’s the place. The pizza’s pretty good but they have this fuckin weird pudding stuff that’s green _

**Lance:** _ Green pudding _

**Keef:** _ yeah, the only way people at our school have any money is from winning bets to eat the stuff. And if you eat a certain amount of it in 1 minute you get paid like, 20 bucks _

**Lance:** _ lmaooo is it even worth it? _

**Keef:** _ hell no dude it’s absolutely digusting. Although, Hunk can down it no problem _

**Lance:** _ Disgusting***  _

**Keef:** _ shut up _

**Lance:** _ Couldn’t help it xDD anyways, so, meet me there at 9? Then we can clear some stuff up ig, idk talk like normal people? _

**Keef:** _ yeah sure, cya  _

 

Lance slipped his phone back into his pocket, any fatigue he had previously now completely gone. He was meeting Keith, at a diner, tonight. He looked back at his phone, scrolling through the messages to confirm that the conversation even happened. A plethora of questions shot through his mind.

_ Why did Keith still have his number? Why did he even want to fix things with Lance anyways? How did he know Hunk, are they friends too? _

As he went through the texts he read a single line that made his freeze in his seat and his heart stopped.  _ Wanna meet after the football game or something?  _ He swallowed harshly and sank in his seat; he was supposed to be hanging out with Pidge and Hunk tonight, not going out to a diner with Keith to fix a broken friendship. Lance rubbed his eyes, taking a long and deep breath.  _ Should I ditch my new friends, or sacrifice a relationship that I know I could save? _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, so obviously my updating schedule sucks complete ass and for that I apologize. As of now this story is getting put on hold. I have no motivation right now to continue it and honestly had no plans for the story in the first place. I was improvising and it's turning out sloppy and I don't really know what to write next. Lance and Keith's relationship was feeling rushed and I just don't have much confidence in the writing with this one.   
Right now though I'm working on another Klance story cause why the heck not, and that one is a nice medieval, magic, weird au that I actually really enjoy writing. I have a plot all worked out ahead of time and I know what I'm writing about with it. So if you wanna check that out it would be so greatly appreciated. All the comments and kudos left on here has given me a lot of motivation to keep writing, but this story just doesn't have the elements I like having in my writings. Thank you for reading and being patient with my horrible updating times, smile and be safe :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I am adding the translations to the Spanish in the text itself, as it's more convenient for you guys to read. If I mess up the Spanish and you know how to fix it pleAse don't hesitate to let me know, I want to make this story as accurate as I can and I'd like anything you guys have to say. I'm using Google Translate and for some reason when I put in the newly translated sentence back in to see if it's still accurate, it's all weird and not always right. Thanks for reading and for any advice!


End file.
